That was You
by Tsunayoshi.ciel
Summary: Dino bukan nya bingung atas perkataan Hibari barusan. Mungkin Hibari mengira, Dino lupa ingatan tentang keluarga nya. Tetapi sebenarnya dia hanya berpura-pura, karena sebenarnya Dino sedang menyamar, menyamar mencadi seorang anak kecil di depan Hibari.


"Siapa ?"

"Siapa disana ?"

"Apa aku mengenalmu? "

"Aku bisa melihatmu, tetapi aku tidak bisa melihat wajah mu"

"Apakah aku mengenali mu ? Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelum nya ? "

" kenapa kau sangat familiar untuk ku ? "

"bolehkah aku tau nama mu ? Entah kenapa kau sangat berarti untuk ku "

Saat Hibari ingin menyentuh orang itu, tiba-tiba orang itu menghilang. Bagaikan butiran debu yang tertiup angin. membuat Hibari melayangkan tangan nya karena gagal menyentuh orang itu.

"Siapa ? "

Pagi hari yang ceria menampak kan sebuah cahaya pagi hari, membuat pemuda bernama Hibari membuka mata nya menyesuaikan cahaya tersebut ke retina mata nya.

"Siapa ?"

Ia duduk di tempat futon nya, mengingat mimpi yang barusan ia alami. Ia bermimpi bertemu dengan seseorang, tersenyum pada nya yang entah kenapa membuat diri nya merasa hangat di hati nya.

Terakhir Hibari ingat orang itu menggelengkan kepala nya lalu tersenyum, mengisyaratkan Hibari untuk tidak menyentuhnya. Dia memanggil nama Hibari yang membuat wajah Hibari memerah.

" Kyouya " katanya tersenyum tulus.

Hibari mengulurkan tangan nya untuk menyentuh wajah itu, namun dia menghilang bagaikan butiran debu yang tertiup angin, membuat Hibari kecewa karena lagi-lagi ia gagal untuk menyentuh wajah itu.

Mimpi itu selalu terurang, bagaikan sebuah film yang berputar di otak nya. Yang selalu ia lihat adalah tubuh yang atletis melebihi tinggi Hibari, terdapat sebuah tato bergambar kuda di seluruh lengan kanan nya dan sebuah tato api yang terdapat di bahu kirinya menghiasi sampai lehernya.

Hibari memijat keningnya, merasa agak pusing memikirkan mimpi itu. Kenapa dia harus repot-repot memikirkan nya? Dia kan Carbivore!

Hibari melihat jam di kamarnya, lalu beranjak dari futon nya untuk bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah nya .

* * *

Namimori School, sekolah yang sekarang Hibari pilih karena suatu alasan. Sebagai ketua kedisiplinan, ia harus menjaga keamanan dan keributan dari herbivore-herbivore lemah. Jika ada yang macam-macam maka Hibari tidak akan segan-segan menggigitnya sampai mati!

Saat ini Hibari sedang berada di atap sekolah, menompang kepala nya untuk menenangkan diri nya.

Sambil tiduran Ia menutup mata, merasakan hembusan angin yang tenang yang mulai mengantar nya tidur.

Tapi kenapa dia berada di sini sedangkan siswa-siswi yang lain sedang berusaha menjawab pertanyaan dan mengerjakan tugas dari guru? Karena ia pengecualian, dia memang ditugaskan oleh guru untuk mengamankan sekolah tersebut. Dia memang pintar, makanya ia pengecualian.

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Suara langkah kaki seseorang membuat Hibari terbangun. Membuka perlahan kelopak matanya lalu bangun terduduk dari tidurnya.

"Hahaha. kau hebat Enzo!" Seru seseorang.

Perlahan Hibari mencari sumber suara yang membangun kan nya.

Berani nya dia membangunkan Carnivore maut ini. Hibari bersumpah siapa yang sudah membuat suara ribut akan ia gigit sampai mati!

"Ah, liat Enzo. Orang itu sudah terbangun" katanya. Ia melihat Hibari berdiri. Ia yang terduduk memegangi kura-kuranya dengan senyum cerianya.

Ternyata orang yang membangunkan Hibari hanya seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang memeluk kura-kura nya.

Bingung. Kenapa ada anak kecil di sini, lebih tepatnya di sekolah ini? Siapa yang membawanya? Perlahan Hibari berdiri lalu menghampirinya.

"Ne. Apa yang kau lakukan disini ? " Kata Hibari bertanya kepada anak kecil itu.

" Aku ? Hmm ..." Katanya menopang dagu tanda ia berpikir. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak tau kenapa ia ada disini.

Hibari yang melihat anak kecil itu, berambut pirang, baju lengan panjang yang agak kebesaran di tubuhnya, sebuah celana yang menempel di pinggangnya, dan jangan lupa ia membawa kura-kura.

" Aku tidak tau kenapa bisa di sini, Aniki" katanya berdiri dari duduk nya. Lalu perlahan-lahan mendekat ke Hibari.

Ia tidak tau kenapa ia disini. Saat ia berusaha mengingat-ingat kenapa ia ada di atap sekolah, ia tidak menemukan bayangan-bayangan sedikit pun.

Hibari perlahan turun menyamakan tinggi anak itu dengan berjongkok. Bisa ia lihat anak itu mulai terisak karena Hibari bertanya, mungkin ia merindukan rumahnya.

"Siapa nama mu ? " Kata Hibari menatap anak itu.

Anak kecil itu sedikit ketakutan saat Hibari menatapnya. Tatapan mata metal itu membuat bulu kuduk anak itu berdiri. Ia memeluk erat kura-kura itu, mencari kekuatan agar dapat menatap tatapan itu.

" Di-Dino, Dino Cavallone" ucapnya takut-takut.

" Lebih baik kau pulang sebelum orangtuamu mencari mu " kata Hibari lalu berdiri meninggalkan dirinya.

Apa Hibari tidak mendengar, kalau anak kecil atau Dino itu tidak tau kenapa ia ada disini.

"A-aniki, kau mau kemana?!" Teriak Dino saat Hibari ingin membuka pintu atap sekolah itu. Dino kecil takut di tinggal sendiri. Apalagi sekarang sudah petang.

Hibari menatap anak itu. Bisa Hibari liat Dino menatapnya sambil memeluk kura-kuranya. Hibari bukan nya ingin meninggalkan anak ini, tapi Hibari merasa tidak punya urusan dengan anak ini. Tapi ia bilang, ia tidak tau kenapa ia ada disini, kan ?

Hibari berjalan mendekati anak itu, lalu mengulurkan sebelah tangan nya agar anak itu ikut dengan nya.

Mata hazel yang menatap Dino itu mengulurkan tangan nya. mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, ia menatap tangan Hibari cukup lama.

Dengan sabar Hibari menunggu reaksi anak itu, sampai anak itu juga perlahan menggengam tangan Hibari dengan erat, tanda ia ingin ikut Hibari.

Mereka saling bergandengan tangan, meninggalkan Namimori chuu menuju rumah Hibari.

* * *

Saat diperjalanan, Dino nampak menolehkan matanya kesana kemari, melihat keramaian kota namimuri saat aktifitas di sore hari.

Dino yang baru pertama kali menginjak kan kaki di kota ini, membuat nya senang. Tangan yang satu menggengam tangan Hibari, sedangkan sebelahnya memeluk kura-kura nya, Enzo.

_Kruuukkkk! _

Seperti mendengar sesuatu, Hibari menolehkan kepalanya kebawah. Hibari hanya menatap Dino yang sedang terdiam. Hibari tau asal suara itu, hanya saja ia tidak bertanya kepada sumber suara tersebut.

Ia menarik tangan Dino, lalu mengajak nya ke sebuah restoran sederhana.

" Selamat malam. Saya Risaya yang akan mencatat pesanan anda. Ada yang bisa saya bantu ? " Tanya pelayan restoran itu sekaligus kasir. Dengan senyum yang senang menyambut orang membuat Hibari membuang muka nya.

Hibari menatap Dino, ia sedang berusaha meraih gagang itu dengan melompat-lompat agar ia bisa melihat papan makanan yang ingin ia pesan.

Kasian juga dengan usaha Dino, Hibari menggendongnya agar ia bisa memilih makanan yang ingin ia makan.

" Aniki, apa aku boleh memesan hamburger itu?" Tanya nya menunjuk makanan yang ia mau.

Hibari tidak menjawab, melainkan pelayan itu mencatat makanan yang Dino mau.

" Silahkan menunggu. Kami akan mengantarkan pesanan anda ke tempat duduk kalian" kata nya ramah.

15 menitpun berlalu. Pesanan pun datang. Dengan cepat nya Dino menaruh kura-kuranya di meja, lalu mengambil hambugernya dengan lahapnya.

Hibari yang menyamankan dirinya di kursi duduknya sambil melipat tangan nya menatap Dino memakan makanan nya denyan lahap.

Hibari yang tergolong tidak banyak bicara ini, memilih untuk menatap Dino yang sedang makan, dari pada mencari topik pembicaraan.

Merasa ditatap, Dino menghentikan acara makan nya. Sebentar mereka saling bertatap, Dino melanjutkan kembali makanan nya.

Setelah selesai menemani Dino makan, Hibari menggendong Dino keluar dari restoran.

Dino yang sambil memeluk kura-kura nya mengingat sesuatu. Ia sudah makan tetapi peliharaan nya belum. Ia menunduk kan kepalanya, mengelus kepala kura-kura itu, tanda ia meminta maaf karena sudah mendahului makan sebelum dia.

" Aniki, kita mau kemana ? Apa kerumah aniki ? " Tanya Dino yang mengelus kura-kura nya.

" Ne "

" Apa sampai di rumah aniki, aku boleh meminta makanan" tanya Dino.

Hibari menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menatap Dino. 'Barusan ia sudah makan, kenapa meminta makanan lagi ?'

" Bukan, bukan untuk ku. Tapi Enzo" kata Dino.

" Baiklah" Hibari yang mengerti maksud Dino melanjutkan kembali perjalanan nya menuju rumahnya.

Tanpa Hibari sadari, Dino tertidur lelap di gendong oleh Hibari.

* * *

Malam hari yang gelap di temani lampu jalan yang menghiasi kota malam roma. langkah kaki yang beradu menandakan seseorang yang sedang berlari dengan tergesa-gesa, menghindari dari sekumpulan orang-orang yang ingin menangkapnya.

Jujur ia sangat lelah di kejar-kejar seperti ini. Dia bukanlah seorang penjahat yang ingin melakukan kriminal, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa seperti orang kriminal.

"Sampai kapan mereka terus mengejarku?!" Teriak nya frustasi yang menahan tubuhnya dengan tangan nya di dinding, mengatur nafasnya yang lelah berlari terus. Ia bersembunyi sambil menetralkan nafas nya.

" Kau menemukan nya ? "

"Tidak "

" Kemana boss? Jika kita tidak menemukan nya, maka kita pasti akan mendapatkan hukuman dari tuan besar" kata seseorang. Orang itulah yang sedari tadi mengejar-ngejar Dino Cavallone.

Tuan muda mereka yang melarikan diri dari kediaman Cavallone ini membuat penjaga mansiun sekaligus bodyguard nya di perintahkan untuk menangkap Dino.

Dino tidak suka di atur-atur. pemuda ceria ini hanya ingin merasakan kebebasan. Setiap hari ia harus mengerjakan pekerjaan orang dewasa, mendatangi rapat, tanda-tangani perjanjian maupun kerja sama dari keluarga lain, menghadiri pesta yang tidak penting.

Hei ia masih berumur 20 tahun, seharusnya ia merasakan kehidupan masa muda tapi ini?

"Itu dia!" teriak seseorang

Dino yang ketahuan pun menolehkan kepalanya,

**_Ivan _**

Salah satu bodyguard nya yang paling setia selain Romario ini berhasil menemukan nya.

Dengan berat hati Dino berdiri dari duduk nya yang bersandar di dinding, lalu lari kembali menjauhi Ivan. Bisa Dino dengar orang-orang itu berlomba ingin menangkap Dino.

Terlihat di depan nya sebuah jalan buntu. Dino mengumpat seribu bahasa karena ia sudah tidak bisa lari lagi.

"Boss!" Teriak seseorang

" Jangan bergerak boss! Kami di tugas kan untuk membawa anda ke tempat tuan besar!" Kata salah satu bodyguard nya yang paling setia, Romario.

" Heh! Kalau bertemu dia hanya untuk membahas masalah perjodohan aku tidak mau! " Tolak Dino mentah-mentah.

Ia memikirkan seribu cara agar ia tidak di jodohkan oleh keluarga mafia yang ia tidak kenal sama sekali. ' Aku hanya ingin bebas' batin nya berseru.

"Kami mohon boss, tolong ikut bersama kami untuk menghadap ke Tuan besar" jelas nya lagi.

" Tidak mau!" Dino mengeluarkan cambuk nya. Dia tidak punya pilihan. Demi menghindari perjodohan ini dan sebuah warisan itu.

' Bagaimana ini ?! '

Bodyguard yang lain siap-siap menyambil posisi untuk bertarung. Dino tau, Meraka juga tidak punya pilihan untuk melawan tuan muda mereka.

_Tranggggg_

15 menit mereka bertarung. Mereka tau mereka tidak akan bisa melawan majikan mereka, hanya saja jika mereka tidak menuruti keinginan tuan besar mereka, bisa-bisa hukuman yang mereka dapatkan bisa lebih buruk dari ini.

" Jika kalian tidak bisa menangkap Decimo, anak ku, maka aku akan melakukan sesuatu terhadap orang di sekitar kalian mati. mati didepan kalian!" Ucapnya dengan suara bijak namun dapat membuat bodyguard-bodyguard yang selama ini mereka menjaga Dino itu bimbang.

Dino juga sudah kehabisan tenaga. Sebenarnya ia sudah tidak sanggup untuk menghajar mereka, apalagi Dino menganggap mereka seperti keluarga.

Dino mengerti mengapa mereka sampai berbuat seperti ini, mengingat mereka pasti di paksa oleh ayah nya.

" Dino-san alat ini ku berikan kepadamu!"

Tiba-tiba percakapan Dino yang lalu bersama dengan teman nya, Irie Shouchi muncul. Dino meronggah saku nya lalu terlihatlah sebuah kotak hijau persegi.

Dino menatap Romario sebentar lalu memandang lagi kotak tersebut. meyakinkan diri nya bahwa ini adalah satu-satunya. Memasang cincin nya di jari telunjuk lalu mengarahkan cincin dan kotak dengan bertubruk kan .

" Open it! "

Dan setelah itu muncul lah cahaya yang menyilaukan mereka. membuat bodyguard-bodyguard yang ingin menangkap Dino tidak dapat melihat tuan muda mereka.

Saat cahaya itu menghilang, mereka sudah tidak dapat melihat tuan muda mereka lagi. Seperti di telan cahaya.

* * *

"Eeuuhh" eluh seorang anak laki-laki bernama Dino Cavallone. Ia membuka matanya karena sinar matahari yang berusaha masuk ke retina matany.

Dino terbangun, duduk sambil mengelus mata nya agar bisa menyesuaikan diri dari sinar matahari.

Dino Melihat sekelilingnya, lalu berusaha beranjak dari futon yang ia tiduri untuk mencari kura-kura nya, Enzo.

"Enzo!" Panggil nya mencari dimana peliharaan nya.

Matanya mengarah sebuah pintu, menemukan dimana Enzo berada, Dino menghampirinya dan langsung memeluknya.

" Aku kira kau dimana" katanya mengelus kepala kura-kura itu.

'Ini ada dimana ?' Katanya dalam hati. Dino sekali lagi melihat sekeliling ruangan ini. Sedikit gaya jepang mendominasi ruangan ini. Lukisan, tempat tidur, dan lantainya, benar-benar sangat klasik.

Sreeekkk!

Seseorang membuyarkan lamunan Dino. Dino menolehkan kepalanya, melihat seorang pemuda bermata metal, rambut hitam legam, pakaian sekolah dengan lengan tertulis -ketua kedisplinan- .

" Sedang apa kau ? " Kata nya yang masih memegang pintu ruangan itu.

Dino mengangkat Enzo tinggi-tinggi, tanda ia sedang melakukan sesuatu kepada Enzo. Mengerti maksudnya Hibari tidak mengatakan apapun lagi.

" Keluarlah. Kita makan dulu" kata Hibari meninggalkan ruangan yang Dino tempati. Mengeti maksud nya, Dino mengikuti Hibari ketempat Hibari tuju.

" Terima kasih atas makanan nya, aniki, paman" ucap dino menepuk tangan nya di depan wajahnya, tanda ucapan terima kasih .

Hibari hanya menatap Dino, lalu beranjak dari kursinya. Dino hanya menatap Hibari, pemuda yang membawa Dino semalam sangatlah dingin terhadapnya. Memang ia sudah menyediakan tempat mengingat untuk Dino, tetapi Dino merasa kurang nyaman dengan sifat Hibari.

" Jangan khawatir, Kyou-san hanya pergi ke kamarnya sebentar" kata Tatshukabe, wakil ketua kedisplinan itu, mengelus kepala Dino dengan. lembut.

Dino hanya menatap Tatshukabe, lalu melanjutkan makan nya yang tertunda.

Tap tap tap

Dino maupun Tatsukabe menoleh ke sumber suara langkah yang di buat oleh Hibari.

" Kyou- Kyou-san!" Kaget Tsatsukabe. Barusan ketua kedisplinan kita memakai seragam sekolah kan ? Tetapi kenapa sekarang ia hanya memakai baju putih berlengan panjang, celana panjang dan sepatu kasualnya.

" Tatsukabe, buatkan aku surat izin" kata Hibari menghampiri Dino yang menatap nya dengan bingung.

" Apa kau sudah selesai makan ?" Tanya Hibari memegang kepala Dino.

" Ta-tapi untuk apa Kyo-san?! Apa kau-"

" Ne. Hari ini aku akan melanggar peraturan sekolah " kata Hibari menatap Tatsukabe sedangkan Tatsukabe, dia hanya kaget dengan Hibari hari ini.

Maksudku hei, sang ketua kedisplinan yang sangat galak dan sangat mematuhi peraturan sekolah sampai membolos ? Meminta Tashukabe membuat surat izin tidak hadir

" Aniki "

" Jangan hanya melihatku. habiskan makanan mu dan setelah itu kita akan pergi mencari tau siapa dirimu " kata Hibari. Dino hanya menatap Hibari saja.

" Iya, aniki" kata Dino.

Dino bukan nya bingung atas perkataan Hibari barusan. Mungkin Hibari mengira, Dino lupa ingatan tentang keluarga nya. Tetapi sebenarnya dia hanya berpura-pura, karena sebenarnya Dino sedang menyamar, menyamar mencadi seorang anak kecil di depan Hibari.

_Dan Hibari tidak tau dan tidak boleh tau, siapa Dino Cavallone sebenarnya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_ TBC_


End file.
